


3 Dudes, one cabin

by 1Cactus_B1tch1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Briar is a mess, Carlos is just horny, Degrading Nicknames, It's 2am- help-, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Valentine is a bottom, collaring, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cactus_B1tch1/pseuds/1Cactus_B1tch1
Summary: When your friends boyfriend kinda hot
Relationships: Briar/Valentine/Carlos, OC/OC





	3 Dudes, one cabin

Carlos had went out for a smoke, he was gone for a while. Val had been having some 'interesting' dreams. Which caused him to wake up hot and squirming uncomfortably.

Briar groaned and shifted in his bed

Valentine sighed, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed the pillow Briar threw over and blushed

Briar shifted again, hearing some weird noises but refusing it as something else, trying to go back to bed

The noises got a bit louder and there was a slight shuffling noise. Val was enjoying himself with a pillow and was trying to not be too obvious

Briar finally stood up and looked to where the noise was coming from. His eyes opened wide at the sight, which was val with a pillow. The moonlight was enough for Briar to see. He had no clue what to say, but his brain said it for him. "Val? What're you doing over there."

Val panicked and froze "n-nothing..." He felt a little ashamed and embarrassed cause Jesus f-

"Are you okay? Y-you um.. You've been making, uh noises." He tried his best to not make it so obvious that he knew what Val was doing

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare sorry-" he cleared his throat

He stood up and walked to the end of his own bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Are you sure that was a nightmare?"

God this is awkward "U-uh- yeah, I'm sure. Just, missing Carlos I guess. He said he was going t-to go on a walk after his smoke…"

He hummed and made direct eye contact at Val. "I think some of that is true, but I doubt that a nightmare would cause you to be doing this." He paused and inched closer to the embarrassed boy. "Don't ya think?"

He suddenly whined "Look, we both have needs ok. It's been a while since me and Carlos was close cause of this apocalypse…"

"Could you try and be more quiet? Or would you need help?" Briar asked, now sitting cross from Val, observing how his hips jolted at times because he was in need of release

He blushed and mumbled something before looking down, his hair covering his eyes "W-well...me and Carlos have been looking for a t-third…"

"A third?" Briar asks, he didn't know what he meant at all. So he took it in a way as if they were looking for another group member

Briar, thats- not-. Valentine sighed "As in, another boyfriend." He shook his head "This-...just forget this happened..." His voice was softer now 

"Another boyfriend? You guys are poly?" His voice got a little excited on accident and he moved to rest his forehead on Val's forehead, looking straight (gay) into his eyes

Val blushed and froze up before smiling softly and wrapping his arms around him "Yeah, we are."

Briar pulled the other boy into his lap comfortably. His arms were wrapped around his lower back, Val's problem had not yet been solved

He blushed more and giggled, grabbing his cheeks and cooeing. His hips jolted a tiny bit and he had to stop himself. Briars not a pillow-.

Briar looked down and chuckled, bringing his hands up to brush Val's crotch, then resting it on his fishnet covered thigh. "Looks like we still have a problem, hm?"

He shivered and got a little shy, looking down with a nod "Y-yeah, guess we do." He chewed on his bottom lip softly and tapped his fingers nervously

He moved his hand up to rest on Val's neck, his other hand tapping a rhythm on his thigh. But then he moved the boy to straddle him

Val gently let his hands slide up to Briars chest, where he gently felt around and blushed. He wondered how Carlos would react when he got back from his walk, he had a few ideas of how.

Briar chuckled in a slightly dark manner, sliding his own shirt off his body to reveal more art. He stared back at the cute boy that sat on his lap, and let him gaze before he leaned in agonizingly slow

Val was staring at the tattoos he had. Wondering when he got them and what they meant, he traced a few before noticing Briar leaning in very slowly and then pouted, leaning forward to kiss him

Briar hummed with content and kissed back, dragging out his bottom lip slightly, before going back into the kiss, waiting as it got a little bit more heated

Val let out a soft moan and gently tugged at Briars hair, his body warming as he shuffled to get closer to the other male. He felt like he needed to breath so he pulled away

He moaned quietly at his actions, somehow pulling Valentine closer, but his hips jolted slightly, causing their lower halves to rub against each other

Val let out a short, high pitched moan that was soon interrupted by a low chuckle. His head whipped around and surprise surprise, Carlos was leaning against the door way with his arms crossed

Briar's head shot up immediately, his hands were on Val's thighs while Val's legs were on each side of his own. They were kind of sweaty and Briar was fucking shirtless."F-fuck, erm.. Hey Carlos."

Carlos sauntered over and gave a wolfish grin, licking his lips slowly "If this ain't a sight to see~" Vals face turned scarlet and he whimpered, Carlos wasn't pissed. Oh no, he was far from it.

Briar turned and whined, latching onto Val's neck and started sucking on a sensitive spot, but it wasn't too sensitive. He just couldn't help himself, humiliation aroused him and Val was just too irresistible

Val gasped softly and shivered, he tilted his neck back only to have Carlos latching onto the other side of his neck. He bit down on a sensitive spot and val let out a shaky moan, accidentally grinding his hips down on Briars 

Briar let out a decently pitched moan, rutting his own hips up on accident, he grabbed Carloses hair and tugged slightly. Hoping Val would trust him, he bit down too, gently

Carlos groaned and bit down harder on Valentine's neck, val was a bit overwhelmed yet very happy as he panted softly and tilted his neck for them both. Carlos was happy to share, yet felt like this would turn out to be a compition soon

Briar snickered and pulled away, kissing Val's jaw, grazing his teeth over his adam's apple and meeting Carloses face on the other side. "You like that, hmm?"

Carlos pulled away and gripped his boys waist. Purring. Val nodded and a soft whine bubbled up in his throat "Y-yes s-" he blushed "Y-yeah, I did"

"I bet you did, baby boy." He licked his lips and winked at Carlos, he knew that he and himself would be fighting for dominance while Val was in cloud 9

Val shuddered "C-can we take this f-further?" Carlos smirked and growled softly, nipping his ear "Of course we can pet, I'm looking forward to it~" it had been so long since valentine heard that nickname. He tilted his head back and mewled softly as he leaned back into Carlos

"Pet? What else do you like, huh?" He brushed his hand over Val's throat, pulling it away shortly after. Briar brought the soft boy to the bed and laid him down, squeaking as he felt Carlos right behind him

Carlos gripped Briars hips and chuckled, leaning over his shoulder to look at Valentine "Well, he likes to be collared and tied up, and degraded like the pet he is." His voice had a deep tone and was velvety and flirty

Briar jumped slightly and leaned back into Carlos, looking directly at Valentine. "I have rope and a collar, from when I used to h-have my dog, a-and rope for protection." He pushed his lower half back into Carlos on accident

Carlos grunted softly and rolled his hips "Mmh, good. Wanna be collared tonight baby?" Val nodded and shifted at the sight of the two. He was getting a little impatient and bratty 

Briar removed Carloses hands and went to the closet and grabbed what he needed. He strolled back over to Val, sitting on his lower half and dangled the collar in front of his face. He winked and and licked his lips to tease him

Val blushed but then crawled out from under Briar, onto his knees in front of him and bit his lip. Carlos nudged Briar "Go on, our little pet is waiting."

He felt electricity everytime Carlos touched him, he obeyed and slipped the collar on around Val's neck, making a soft noise at the sight

Val adjusted the collar and purred. Carlos grinned and grabbed the rope, tugging harshly "Knees, now." Val nodded and obeyed him, getting on his knees in front him with a soft mewl

Briar watched closely, clearly he was enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him. He stood up and stood behind Val

Carlos hummed "You know what to do." Val gently sat up and began to unbutton his jeans quickly

Briar groaned and walked behind Carlos, gently latching onto his neck

Carlos let out a soft noise, Valentine had quicky unbuttoned his jeans and was tugging his boxers down excitedly. Carlos tangled his fingers into his hair as Val began to suck him off with soft moans. Causing Carlos to groan loudly

Briar sucked on his neck harder, lifting Carloses arms temporarily and pulled off his shirt, then he let his own hands roam, listening to Val's sweet moans

Carlos panted softly and bucked his hips, tugging Val's hair causing him to moan loader. Carlos bit his lip and nudged Briar, wanting to kiss him

Briar chuckled but didn't do anything, he clearly got the message, but he enjoyed sucking Carloses neck better

Carlos whined softly and bucked his hips again. Val gripped his thighs and started sucking harder, grazing a vein before pulling off and panting softly while shuddering. His eyes lidded over

Briar looked down and raised an eyebrow. He finally pulled away and went back to standing behind Val. He crouched and got close to his ear, slightly nipping at it and whispering. "Be a good boy and get on the bed, hmm?"

Val nodded and shakily got up, heading over to the bed. He got on it and licked his lips, clearing his throat a little and humming. Carlos panted softly and walked over, purring "So, What should we do to him?"

"I think we should figure out positions first, I'm definitely going to top him, and you-" He paused, bending over teasingly, and pushed back against him,"-you can top me?"

He smirked and nodded, leaning over him and nipping his neck "Think we should have atleast 2 rounds, make sure we all get a turn and our baby has a good time." He looked over at val who was looking down shyly and squirming

He nodded and moaned quietly, looking over at Val too, he sent a wink his way. Briar turned and finally met Carlos face to face

Carlos gripped his hips and leaned in, kissing him a bit hungrily while nipping his bottom lip. Val couldn't take it anymore and some shuffling was heard. Then some soft sqeauks and moans

Briar moaned, pushing him away gently, looking up at Val and frowning, He stood up fully and walked to the boy, watching as he touched himself. Briar smacked his hand away and hopped up on top of him, wrapping a hand around his throat. "Who gave you permission to do that?"

Val sqeauked and tensed, gasping softly. Carlos chuckled deeply and sat on the bed, watching "Answer him. Pet." Val whimpered "N-no one did s-sir..." He bit his lip and looked down

"Hmm. Exactly, don't let me catch you doing it again." He took both of his hands and pinned them above his head, getting an idea and grabbing the rope and tying it around his wrists. Briar leaned down and kissed him hungrily

He moaned into the kiss and began to squirm. Kissing back, he was getting extremely inpatient and needy and couldn't take much more. Carlos took care of his own problem while watching

Briar knew what he needed, so he pulled off his pants and boxers, and slipped two fingers into Val's mouth, his back tattoos on show for Carlos

Val sucked desperately and let out a needy whine, giving Briar a pleading look. Carlos purred and tilted his head back with a soft moan

He nodded down at Val. "Don't worry baby, my big cock will be inside your tight heat as soon as I prep you, bet you'd like that hm?"

He nodded rapidly and let out a frustrated noise around his fingers, getting ready to nip them, to hurry him up

He pulled his fingers out and slipped one into Val, curling it and as he heard his desperate moans, he added another

He began to wiggle his hips and whine, letting out a loud moan. He cast a look to Carlos who was Enjoying this very much. Seeing the two spurred him on and he groaned again, his chest heaving

Briar knew what he was doing to Carlos by giving Val what he wanted, and he fucking loved it. He pulled his fingers out and leaned back over Valentine. He teased his hole with the tip of his dick, sucking on his neck

Val suddenly spoke, his voice high and light "A-ah!~ Briar!~ pleasee, I've been good, I really have and I need this~" Carlos shuddered and stopped, breathing heavily. This was heaven. 

"Have you baby? I'm not too sure, about that, but I'll believe you, slut." He pushed halfway in, letting Val get used to his size so far, letting his own hands reach up and tug at his hair

Val let out a loud, high pitched cry, his back arching. Carlos suddenly stood up and walked over, grabbing Briars hips

Briar jumped and looked behind him, whimpering as he looked back at Val, his eyes lidded and he pushed all the way into the boy underneath him, pulling out halfway and slamming back into him

Carlos propped Briars hips ups a little so he could reach him. The sight of val caused him to growl softly and sink his teeth into briars neck, thrusting in roughly. This caused briar to lurch forward which made val moan louder and buck his hips back against Briars

"FUCK!~" Briar screamed and moaned at the same time, so much pleased noises bubbled in his throat as he thrusted into Val while Carlos fucked him

Carlos smirked and growled deeply, fucking into Briar roughly as he looked down at val. Val's face was flushed and he had his back arched, pleased mewls coming from his throat as he tugged at his hair. Carlos cooed around Briars neck

He panted and let out soft "ahs" with each thrust Carlos gave him. He leaned down, finding a good pace he and Carlos found together, thrusting rough into Val and biting his neck

Val was enjoying all of is, he couldn't form words. He grabbed Briars hand and sqeeuzed it slightly as he started bucking his hips faster, seeking out more pleasure. Carlos let go of Briars neck and licked off some blood that had dripped down his neck. He then looked up at val and cooed "N-ngh~ look a-at him, you're doing amazing Briar~"

Briar clenched and unclenched around Carlos, feeling himself start to come close. He moaned at the feeling of Carloses tongue and he rolled his hips, wiggling for him, while teasing Val's prostate. He started to thrust faster, lost in the pleasure as he smiled for the man above him

Carlos chuckled and kissed his forhead, purring softly. He started thrusting harder, feeling himself getting closer as he grunted. Val suddenly let out a pretty loud and high pitched moan as he sqeeuzed his thighs together and released

Briar smirked and basked in the sweet noise, purring and moaning at Carloses cock inside of him, he pulled out of Val somehow and fell on his back bringing Carlos on top of him. He scratched at his back, he was a mess under him

Val whined and layed there, panting softy. He looked over at the two and disobeyed Briars previous rule, he slid a hand down and began to stroke himself while moaning softly. Carlos bit down on briars neck again and gave few more rough thrusts before his hips stuttered. He then buried himself deep into briar and released with a loud moan mixed with a snarl

He almost screamed again, he was damn close to it when he felt Carlos bite into his neck again and his cum inside of him. The overwhelming pleasure sent him over the edge and he came, panting heavily and looking over at Val. "Th-the fuck d-do you think you-you're doing, hmm?"

Val didn't listen to him, he ignored him as he began to stroke himself faster, which was hard cause of the rope around his wrists, sqeauks fell from his lips. Carlos chuckled and watched "He's being a bad boy, hmm?."

"I- yeah, he doesn't like listening to me." He pouted and his head fell back, being greeted with Carloses face

Carlos kissed his nose and smiled before speaking up "Valentine." His voice was authoritive. Val sqeauked louder and his head snapped up, he looked like a deer caught in head lights

Briar liked that too, but he would never admit it. He felt the deepness of Carloses voice vibrate around his body. He scrunched his nose, too, then looking to Val with a scolding glare

Val whimpered and looked down, raising his hands. Carlos spoke again but a little softer "What did we tell you. Hmm?"

Briar raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Carloses neck. "I advise you to speak, now."

Val stammered out "Y-you t-told me not to touch myself A-and I did..." He spoke softly and squirmed under their gaze. Carlos hummed "Mmhhm. And why did you disobey us?" "W-well you see, I-"

Briar darkened his gaze, making it seem like his eyes almost changed color. "Continue... Or do you not have any excuse, Hmm?" 

"I believe he does, sir." He let the last word slip out of his mouth on accident

He smirked and stood up straight, A cocky grin on his face "Hands and knees baby." Val blushed and bit his lip. Oh boy, this was gonna be great-


End file.
